Megaville Secrets
by Derabenu
Summary: im back! PPG and RRB, i just want to let you guys know that all my stories are the PPGz and the RRBz, they just have the original names okay? and the real summary is inside, all my summaries are never here, always in my story. i dont own nothing!
1. The First Met

**_my 5th or 4th story...i dont know! but its a story from me :) once again BOLD LETTERS! i like to make it easier for my readers to read less of the summary, and more of the story but read the summary please :)_**

_**summary: **it's **high school**, and the **powerpuff girls are back**! **except**, they **arent known as the powerpuff girls anymore**, they have **dissapeared 10 years** ago, **or so they say**. **they moved to** **Megaville** to **start a normal life**, and live **with out no one knowing their secret**. they have **new names, and a new town**. they have **been hididng their secret for 1 year** now, and **they are** **sophmores** now. but when **Blossom gets invited to a sleep over** from her **best friend Frances**, **will their** **secret, be spilled? or will they met and old time enymey? you will have to find out!**_

"sure ill be over, in about and hour or so." Blossom said on the phone.

"okay, ill see you soon." Frances said.

Her best friend, who was normal. Blossom had moved from Townsville to Megaville. Before they moved, the professor told them that they couldn't tell anyone that they had powers or there real names, for now they would be called:

Bunny(Bubbles), Bridgette(Buttercup), and Blossom, who was able to keep her real name.

But they couldn't tell No body. When the puffs got there, they didn't tell anyone. They all made normal friends, and met with normal people. Each puff had a best friend, and Frances was Blossom's.

"um before you hang up, may I ask you who is at the sleep over?" Blossom asked Frances on the phone.

"oh sure, there is, Mandy and her twin Mindy, George, Blandon, and his friend who I have no clue who is, and you. that's all. Well I got to go, ill see you later, bye Bloss!" Frances said before hanging up.

Blossom knew all those people except Blandon's friend, but she could make friends with him. She took a tooth brush, brush, extra clothes, and your basic materials for a sleep over. She decided to already wear her pajamas since it was a sleep over. She had asked Bubbles If she wanted to go, but she was already invited to another sleep over. And she didn't even try to ask or convince Buttercup to come. She grabbed her bag, and headed down stairs, towards the front door.

"okay professor, im leaving, ill be back tomorrow, love ya!" she said.

"love you too, have a good time Blossom, and call me when you get there!" the professor said.

And with that Blossom was already out the door. She walked across her street, then turned the corner. She knocked on the door, and Frances answered.

"Blossom! Glad you came early, please come in." Frances said as Blossom came in.

she introduced Blossom to Blandon's friend, who's name was Brent. Blossom waved a hi and then Frances introduced Blossom.

"and this is Blossom, my best friend!" Frances said, as she gave Blossom a tight hug. Blossom glanced over Brent, to see him staring at her wide eyed.

_Brent's POV_

"and this is Blossom, my best friend!" Frances said.

_Blossom!?! It cant be?!? The powerpuff girls had disappeared, 10 years ago! _I thought.

Blossom, I knew since I was 5. She destroyed me, and then I was revived by some cross dresser, then I disappeared, and moved here, along with my brothers. Blossom was a powerpuff, and I was secretly a rowdy ruff, hiding my identity with the name Brent. My real name was Brick, but I didn't tell anybody my real name or that I have powers, except for my 2 brothers. Them too, hiding their identities. I didn't know for sure if this was the blossom I once _knew. _or if it was someone else. So I decided to get to know her a little more, make the girl spill. I went up to her, and started talking to her, alone on the couch.

"hey." I said.

"hey, Brent right?" she asked.

"right. Blossom right?" I asked, even thought I knew her name since I was 5.

"right. So hey, you're a friend of Blandon?" she asked me.

"yup." I said.

"a friend or a best friend?" she asked me.

"closer than you think, way closer." I told her.

Blandon was my brother, my stupid brother. He convinced me to come to this sleep over, but I had nothing else to do so I came. Blandon's true identity was Boomer, he too had powers.

"oh really? that's nice, do you have any brothers?" she asked.

"um no I don't, just 2 best friends, Blandon, and Blair." I told her.

"oh, I have 2 other sisters, Bridgette and Bunny." she said.

_this has to be the Blossom __. _I thought.

"cool, those names or nice, almost like, super hero names." I said.

Trying to make her tell me that she was a powerpuff.

"yeah, except, we aren't heroes or anything, just normal people haha." she said.

_why didn't she just tell me that she is a super hero. Is she…hiding it too? _I thought. I was a rowdyruff boy, powerpuff girl's worst yet strongest enymy, my brother Butch who is now known as Blake, and my brother Boomer, who is Blandon. We ran away from the cross desser's place, known as HIM, and we moved here. We didnt want to be evil anymore, it was just no fun without the girls there, so we came to Megaville, and we didnt want to let anyone know that we had powers, so like i said, i was living a secret life.

"haha, when did you come here?" I asked.

"I came here from a small city called Townsville. When did your come here?" she asked me.

"I came here from Townsville too, when did you move?" I asked her.

"oh when high school was about to start, yeah, we couldn't live in Townsville anymore, something happened." she said.

"yeah, me neither, and I came here when high school started as well. Hey by any chance, have you heard of the powerpuff girls." I asked.

She looked at me now, eyes wide, then she shook off the look and gave me a surprised one and said,

"no, no, no, never. Who are they?" she asked me.

_she is one bad liar. _I thought.

"you have never heard of them?!? They were from Townsville, they were huge super heroes! Then they suddenly disappeared 10 years ago, and never came back. Neither did the monsters, or the boys." I said, trying to give her a 'hint'.

"oh, um, ive never heard of them sorry. I lived out in the middle of no where but still in Townsville." she said.

"its weird that your eyes are pink, ive never seen anyone with pink eyes, or redish orange hair like mine." I said.

I knew it was her, the pink eyes just gave it away.

"y-your right, im glad you noticed my contacts, um I-I got to go. Ill talk to you later." she said, then she left the couch.

_like I said, very bad liar, but better looking than she use to be. _I thought.

_Blossom's POV_

_This dude is on to me, or just plain weird, how does he know about this stuff, everyone forgot about us 10 years ago, and never talked about us every again, until today, and, how does he know about the boys?_thoughts ran through my head like crazy.

This boy was weird or, he knew something. No one has ever really noticed my pink eyes either. I didn't want to talk to him anymore, I just wanted to be away from him, he knew too much, and I almost admitted about my secret! I went up to Frances to ask her about Brent, if she knew any thing about his past.

"no I don't, ask Blandon, they are best friends." she told me.

_'closer than you think' _I remembered him saying that.

I went over to Blandon, I really didn't know him but ive seen him before, never talked.

"hey Blandon." I said.

He looked at me, his eyes widened.

"um hey Blossom." he said.

"can I ask you a few questions about your friend." I asked.

"um sure." he said.

I led him to a corner, then started asking.

"do you know about the powerpuff girls, you know those heroes that fought crime in Townsville a while back?" I asked.

"yeah, oh I mean no. no. never. Why?" he asked.

_and I thought I was the bad liar… _I thought.

"oh, well I was just wondering. And one more question, who is Brent anyway?" I asked him.

"oh he's a rr-rascal." he said.

"okay then, thanks, and nice meeting you." I said.

He nodded and then left.

_great my first time talking to him, and he probably thinks I'm freak! Well, I think he's a freak, but, there is something about these boys that isn't right… _I thought.

I put my blanket on the floor, and every one else did.

"okay enough getting to know each other, lets have some fun playing some sleep over games!" she said excitedly.

"yeah!" George said.

George had been secretly crushing on Frances. But it was very obvious, everyone saw it clearly except for Frances.

"okay, lets play, hmm, seven minutes In heaven! Let me get a bottle." Frances said running up stairs to go get a bottle.

_seven minutes in heaven?!? Are you kidding me?!? _I thought.

I had never played the game before but I knew how it went, and by the looks of the boys here, which would be Blandon, Brent, and George, I was wishing I wouldn't get picked.

"got it!" Frances said.

She set down the bottle in the middle. She spinned it and it spun for a good 5 seconds. I saw it going slower and closed my eyes with my blanket.

"oOoOoO, Blossom! Lucky girl!" Frances said.

I looked up, and sure enough, the bottle pointed at me.

"uh, why don't we spin it again?" I said.

"fine then, but the next spin is the last spin, no being a party pooper." Frances said.

She pun it again. I closed my eyes with my blanket.

"Blossom, you must be one lucky girl today?!? The bottle picked you, now whos next?" Frances said.

Before sh put her hands on the bottle, I yelled, "no!" everyone looked at me. I got embarrassed.

"um, I mean, no way! Hahahaa continue," I said, sinking into the floor.

I watched as Frances spun the bottle.

_I hate you…_ I thought as I looked at the bottle evil.

"Brent it is! Okay here is the closet!" Frances said.

She grabbed Brent and me. Then stuck us in the closet, and closed the door.

"uh, you know we don't have to do this, they don't know whats going on in here right?" I asked, a little nervouse to be in a closet with a boy that was not only wierd but just, freaky.

"yeah your right Blossom, like if I would kiss someone who doesn't know the powderpuff girls." he said.

_powderpuff?!? Powder?!? Is he…same hair color, red eyes, oh never noticed, any ways, orange redish hair, this isn't Brent its Brick! _I thought.

"did you just say powderpuff?" I asked, just to make sure, even though I knew I heard right.

He was about to answer until Frances shouted at us.

"I don't here any kisses in there! Your not coming out unless you kiss!" I looked at him.

"kiss the wall." I told him.

"would it be necessary to kiss a wall? And no I said _power_ not powder." he said.

"well, its not a pretty sight, and I know that you said powder." I told him.

_should I tell him, I mean, if it is Brick, he is evil! And he will tell my secret! But he seems like he has changed, a knew Brick, a nicer sweeter and much better looking as well. _I thought, even though I was checking him out.

I leaned in closer to him, and whispered in his ear.

"I know the powerpuff girls, and I also know the rowdy ruff boys." I said.

He whispered into my ear, "im glad you do babe." he said.

He smiled at me then, grabbed my hand, and kissed it, then he whispered, "I'm back."

_**Yeah! Another story from me! Ill update as soon as possible! But please click that green button \**_

_** \**_

_** \**_

_** \/ right there and review! (i really dont know if thats where the green button is... but im sure you wont miss!)**_


	2. Words of the Secrets

Brent/Brick's POV

The door suddenly opened, and Frances stood there, silent for awhile.

Then she spoke, "I heard whispering and, well, nothing else. Is there something you 2 would like to share?" she asked us.

"uh, no nothing." I said.

Blossom looked at me, then she stepped out. I stepped out after her, and was about to talk to her a little more, but then Boomer pulled me away.

He whispered in my ear, "what were you saying to Blossom? She's weird and, she was asking me about you, about us."

"I don't really know, but, that's Blossom." I whispered back.

"no s*** sherlock, of course I know that's Blossom. But what is she doing here? didn't they disappear?" he asked me.

"I guess not, but we cant tell anyone about her or us, got it?" I said.

"got it. Now lets go back." he said.

We went back and sat on the floor. I really didn't want to be there anymore, I actually wanted to go back in the closet with Blossom, and talk. I wanted to know her more, we had so much in common. We were both hiding our secret, and our identity, I was just happy to met someone who I can talk to, about anything.

"okay, I bought this very scary movie, well that what they say, I haven't seen it yet and we are going to see it tonight, im gonna turn of all the lights, and start the movie. If you don't want to see go upstairs and do something." Frances said.

"I don't want to see the movie." Blossom said.

"m-me too." I said.

"yup im going too." Boomer/Blandon said.

_what the heck is he doing?!? _I thought.

All of us exited the room and sat on the couch.

"Boomer why did you come out?" I asked.

"what, you know I don't like scary movies, and that cover, was scary." he said.

"so your Boomer. Then you must be Brick." Blossom said.

We both looked at her.

_she is acting like Bubbles… _I thought.

"what? I was just making sure." Blossom said.

"okay so you know who we are, and we know who you are," Boomer/Blandon said, he continued. "so, we are keeping your secret and you are keeping our secret. But why did you guys leave?" he asked her.

"well, Townsville, had no more monsters, HIM left somewhere, and Mojo died of a heart attack." Blossom said.

"Mojo died?!?" Boomer/Blandon said.

I saw some tears in his eyes.

"suck it up." I told him.

He looked at me, the look that said 'ill-get-you-later'.

"is it just you, or your other sisters?" Boomer/Blandon asked.

"its all of us, professor, Bubbles, and Buttercup. But, we have different names, except me. Bubbles is known as Bunny, Buttercup is known as Bridgette." Blossom said.

"oh, by any chance, do you know where Bubbles might be?" he asked.

"she is at another sleepover, with her friend Lola." Blossom said.

We kept talking and talking about our past, and secrets about us. I heard footsteps, then I felt like someone was listening to us the whole time.

"shh, I think someone is there." I said in a hush voice.

We all looked in the direction of the hallway.

"im gonna go check." I said. I got up quietly, and looked down the hallway. No one was there. I came back. "never mind." I said.

And sat back down. Blossom and Boomer/Blandon talked more than I did.

"forget about it Brick, no one was there." Boomer/Blandon said.

"okay." I said. But I couldn't, _I have a feeling someone was there… but who? _I had to know who was there.

_**Very short chapter, im sorry its so short, I was writing this when I couldn't log on to fan fiction and got bored hehe **__**J but im writing the next chapter, which will be way longer than this, because that when the action starts. Who was listening to them? ill give you hint, he isn't a villain, but one of France's friends. Okay! Review!**_


	3. The Gangreen Gang

Blossom POV

The sleep over ended quite well. I had met the rowdy's and to my surprise, I never knew that I could talk to them the way I did last night.

"I'm back professor!" I said as I walked through the front door.

"Blossom! How was the sleepover? You have to tell me all about it!" Bubbles said, while rushing down the stairs to hug me.

"Bubbles I was gone for only a day, not a year, anyways, come with me to my room, ill tell you everything there." I said.

"okay." she said.

We headed up to my room, and I started putting back my stuff.

"okay so what did you do over there, did you meet anyone..hmm..I don't know special?" she asked me.

"yeah, you'll never guess who it is." I said.

"you know im not good at guessing games, just tell me." she said.

"okay, well when I got there I met this boy, and it turns out that this boy, was, a rowdy ruff, or is one." I said.

She looked at me, eyes in disbelief, then she started talking,

"oh, did you met Brick? Because I met Butch." she said.

I looked at her now in disbelief.

"so you met a ruff too?" I asked.

"yes I did, and me and him talked a lot, and, well, I didn't want to tell you because, maybe you still hated them?" she said.

"I did, but not anymore, I mean, they are hiding from the public just like us, and we have so much in common." I said.

We talked for a little more, then Bubbles had gotten tired. So she went to take a nap. I sat in my room, reading some books that I had checked out from the school library. I finished reading it and decided to go return it.

"im leaving somewhere bye!" I said to the professor. I headed down Apple street, then made a left. I kept walking and then I heard some one talking about..us!

"yeah right George, at a sleep over?!? they disappeared 10 years ago!" some guy said.

_that voice sounds so familiar…._ I thought.

"no, im not joking! They were at the sleepover I went to, if I can prove it to you, then will you believe me?" George said.

"if you can, then yes. I still think your lying, but whatever, see ya." the guy said.

I took a peek in the alley I heard the noises come from.

_is that……Ace?!? It cant be! Ace, lives in Townsville not Megaville! _I thought.

Ace was one of the last villains I defeated before I had to leave, and he was put in jail. But how does he know George?!? Something isn't right…

George's POV

_Stupid alien dude! _I thought.

I was just walking down the alley heading towards the library to make some research about those power puffs. I was heading down the alley when I heard some voices,

"look, we have been searching for them for the past 5 years! Those power puffs are really gone!" one guy said.

_power puffs! _

"hey I know the power puffs!" I said.

They all looked at me, and crocked their eyebrows.

"is that so? Whats your name kid?" one tall green guy said.

_wow, he looks like a hippie… _

"George." I said.

"okay then George, if you know the power puffs, tell us were they are." he said.

"well, I over heard them talking at one of my friends sleepovers-" I was cut off by the tall guy.

"yeah right George, at a sleep over?!? They disappeared 10 years ago!" he said.

"no, im not joking! They were at the sleepover I went to, if I can prove it to you, then will you believe me?" I said.

"if you can, then yes. I still think your lying, but whatever, see ya." the tall guy said.

They left and I didn't see them. I was about to continue walking until I felt someone watching me..

"hello?!?" I yelled, my voice echoing.

No one answered me.

"is anyone there? Hellooo?" I said.

I saw some orange haired girl come out of the darkness. _Blossom! _

"Blossom what are you doing there?" I said.

"oh, um, hehe I was heading towards the library to go return this book." she said.

_Blossom is a powerpuff… _I thought.

"oh, im heading there too." I said.

"oh great, wanna go together?" she asked.

"sure." I said.

We walked to the library and she returned the book.

"okay so, im gonna leave now." she said.

I quickly grabbed her wrist, and said, "um, no, I sorrta need help finding a book."

"well okay." she said.

I let go and I told her what book I was looking for.

"the book im looking for is the powerpuff girls book." I said.

She looked at me, then looked away. "um, I don't know were that book is…" she said.

"well, I don't either but lets look for it." I said.

She followed me and wasn't looking for the book at all. She was just following me.

"is there something wrong?" I asked.

"oh, no, its just, well I don't really feel so good, so im just gonna go, call me when you find the book." she said.

"well, okay then." I said. She started walking and then left. _yup she is definitely a powerpuff… and im gonna prove it.._

Blossom's POV

_Why was he looking for such a book?!? _I thought.

I kept walking, trying to figure out why all of a sudden, George wants to find a powerpuff girls book. I pushed the button to cross the street. I was still thinking. I was almost to the other side, then I stopped.

_he knows… it all makes sense! He was the one listening, he knows who I am… _

"hey! Cross the street!" a guy yelled at me.

I started runing, then I realized, I was floating! I quickly stopped. And looked around. Everyone was staring at me.

_uh-oh _I gulped.

I started slowly walking backwards, then turned and started running. I was carefull not to float, or fly. I looked back one more time, and saw a red light. It grabbed me.

"hey, I thought you might need some help."

_Brick?!? Is he crazy?!?_

"what are you doing, your gonna get us noticed!" I yelled at him.

"chill powerpuff, no one saw me, trust me. I fly around all the time." he said.

"what?!? How do you fly around with out getting noticed?" I asked.

"you just fly high so that no one sees you." Brick said.

I got out of his grip, and started flying. It felt wonderful to fly again. In 10 years I havent flown, and I was happy to be high on the air. I looked at Brick, he looked at me.

"I bet you cant go faster than me!" he said, and flew off.

I started flying faster and faster. I caught up to him but, he made a left.

"hey! That no fair!" I said.

"come on Blossom!" he yelled.

I followed him into some forest. He stopped .

"ahhh!" I screamed as I bumped into him.

He lost his balance and we started falling to the ground, hitting trees on our way there. He hit the ground.

"ow.." he muttered.

I looked at him. "hahahahaha!" I started laughing.

He looked so funny. Branches in his hair, and some bugs on his shirt.

"what?" he said.

"your face!" I said.

I couldn't breathe, the laughing was making it hard to breath. I caught my breath. I was still on top of him. He started taking off the branches and twigs from his hair.

"you know, that hurt right?" he said.

"it did? Im sorry." I said.

"I stopped because I got lost." he said.

I started panicking. "lost! What! We are we then?!?" I started yelling.

"calm down Bloss, I was just kiding, we arent lost." he said.

"oh, well that wasn't funny." I said.

"it wasn't? im sorry." he said. He smirked at me.

"whatever." I said.

I was starting to get off of him, then he said, "what are doing?"

"what does it look like im doing? Im getting off of you." I said.

"why? I liked it when you were on top of me." he said.

"perv." I muttered.

I went to sit by the lake. The water was beautiful, sparkled and shined with the sun. Brick came and sat next to me. He started talking, with sadness in his voice. " I wish we didn't have to live in secrecy."

"me too." I said.

"Mojo really wanted to see us grow up, but I guess, now he cant." he said.

"its okay Brick." I said.

I got closer to him, and layed me head on his shoulder. He put his head on top of mine, and his arm around me..

"maybe we don't have to live in secrecy." he said.

"we cant, imagine what would happen if people found out about us." I said.

"but, maybe, we can still live a normal life." he said.

"people will not want us around, the people in Townsville will, but not here Brick." I said.

I looked up at him. I stared into his red eyes. He stared into mine. Leaning closer to me, I felt his soft lips against mine. We kissed. I felt like, I really didn't need to live in secrecy, that maybe we could live a normal life if we didn't. maybe, Brick was right. We parted.

"Blossom, I really like you." he said. "no, actually, I love you Blossom."

I kissed him again. "I love you too Brick." I said. I got back up, and stared into the sunset.

_yeah, maybe Brick is right…._

_**Okay! Chapter 3! Yeah it got a little romantic I know, but next chapter ill inroduce Bubbles(Bunny) and Boomer(Blandon) okay? Al right, review!**_

_**Okay, here is for some who don't get the story:**_

_**Powerpuff girls, and rowdy ruff boys have disappeared for 10 years. But really they haven't they are just living a secret life in Megaville. So when the Rowdy's come back and find out the power's are also back, will each other keep on another's secrets? Or will someone find out? So basically, there is love, action of course, and DUN, DUN ,DUN!!!! Death (gasp). Hehe, so yeah that's really the whole story. Enjoy Chap. 3! Oh and if you still don't get it…send me a message :**__**J**_


	4. The Gangreen Gang, Find the Powerpuffs

_Blossom's POV_

_I got home, and took my shower. today was awesome! _I thought. I got out of the shower and got dressed. After that I turned on the TV and started watching some funny show. An hour past and it was 6:11 pm. I looked at my window, and walked towards it. I looked out. The lights that shined in moonlight. I opened my window, felt the breeze against my face. I got up, and flew out. The feeling I had when I was flying. The wind in my hair, the smell of fresh air. It was amazing. And to not fly for 10 years, I just couldn't help myself. I loved the feeling of flying, I wanted to do it everyday. I saw a blue light pass me, and it was a darker light.

"Boomer!?!" I called out.

He turned around. "Blossom, wow, ha-ha I never thought I would see you out here, flying." he said.

"oh, well im here, flying, do you know where Brick is?" I asked.

"um, I think he went somewhere, check the candy store, do you know where Bubbles is?" he asked me.

"yeah, she's at my house." I said.

"okay thanks." He said. We went our separate ways, him to my left, and me to his left.

Boomer's POV

It was nice meeting Blossom, I actually liked talking to her, but I wanted to see Bubbles. We went our separate ways. I saw her house and flew down. I knocked on the door.

_oh wait! She thinks im Blandon! And I know she is Bubbles, but I still got to call her Bunny Uh-oh well ill just tell her who I really I am. _

I heard the door open.

"Blandon! W-what are you doing here?" Bubbles/Bunny asked me.

"oh, I just wanted to see you and talk to you." I said.

"okay, come on in." she said.

I came in and I followed her to her room. She sat on the bed, and motioned to me to sit next to her.

"Bunny, how long have you known me for?" I asked.

"oh, ive known you since the beginning of high school. Why?" she asked me.

"what if you knew me longer than that. Way longer." I said.

"what do you mean Blandon?" she asked.

"well, first off, my name isn't Blandon." I said.

"what? Then what's your name." she asked.

"Bunny, I know your not Bunny, and your Bubbles, the powerpuff, and I'm Boomer, the rowdy ruff." I said.

I looked at her, she looked at me. She started to smile, then she jumped on me, hugging me.

"Boomer! Is that really you?!?" she squealed.

"yeah, its me Bubbles." I said. I hugged her back. I was happy that she was happy to see me.

"oh Boomer! You don't know how much I have missed you!" she squealed.

_she..missed me?!? _I planted a smile on my face. "you missed me Bubbles?" I asked her.

She looked at me, then said "of course I missed you Boomer, why wouldn't I?" she said.

"well because im a ruff and you're a puff, and well we are suppose to be enemies." I said.

"well, not no more, because Boomer, I really did miss you, and your messy hair." she giggled as she gently brushed her fingers through my hair. She then kissed me cheek. I blushed then looked at her.

"w-what?" I asked.

"I thought you might want a little welcome back kiss." she said.

I smiled. "come with me." I said. I went to her window, and opened it.

"what are you doing?" she asked as I got out, well half way there.

"come one, live a little." I said as I went out.

"Boomer!" she screamed as I jumped out the window.

"what? don't worry, I can fly remember." I said. I kissed her, not a passionate kiss, just a peck.

Then she jumped out, and started to fly.

"I forgot how wonderful it is to fly, but, what if we get noticed?" she asked me.

"trust me, fly very high, and you wont get caught." I said, as I grabbed her hand into mine, and flew up high into the sky. That night was a beautiful night, I got to spend it with the one I love.

Ace's POV

"snake, snake, wake up!" I yelled.

"what do you want Ace?" snake said, half asleep.

"look at the sky." I sad.

There was a light turquoise light, and a blue light.

"hey, the the powerpuff girls! I don't remember 2 blue puffs." snake said.

I slapped him upside the head. "your stupid did you know that? There aren't 2 blue ones, there must be more, or!" I stopped thinking. "those boys, they must also be here with them, excellent." I said, grinning.

"I wanna get them! I wanna get them! Let me get em' let me get em'!" little Arturo said jumping up and down.

"we cant defeat them if them and those boys aren't enemies anymore…but if we can get them to somehow go against them, then, maybe, we can finally defeat those power puffs!" I said, laughing evilly. Then I was joined by the rest of my gang.

_oh I will get you boys to be once again against those powerpuff girls! I will…. i dont think i need you George or do i? how ever will i be able to get the ruffs on my side? how will i do that?...i dont really know....i will though!! i will though!!_

_**OoOoO next chapter will be with Butch and Buttercup, so keep in touch! ! Will the rowdy ruffs go against the power puff girls? Or not? Ha-ha find out tomorrow, or maybe if im nice ill write right now! Please review! :**__**J**_


	5. The Capture

Ace's POV

_Where is that George guy…_

I was walking all over the place looking for the kid.

"hey, you! Stop!" I yelled.

The boy looked at me, then towards me. "hey I found the power puffs. Do you want me to show you the way?" George said.

"I found them too, and I need your help to help me find the boys." I said.

"the boys?" George said, confused.

"yes the boys, they have counterparts, and they are boys." I said.

He still looked at me confused. I slapped his head. "if you have no clue what I am talking about, then you will be no help at all!" I said.

"im sorry, I will help. Just let me talk to them and try to get them to come with me, so I can led them to you." George said.

_this kid is smarter than I thought…he will be helpful. _

"okay then. Do it today, but make sure the boys dont see you or any one else , got it?" I said. he grabbed my wrist.

"got it, and what do I get from this?" he asked.

I let go out of his grip and said, "respect." I said.

"what?" he asked.

"r-e-s-p-e-c-t, respect." I said.

"I know what you said, never mind." he said, and with that he left.

"wait up!" I said.

"what?" he asked.

I took out a gun, a gun that Mojo left in his house, before he died.

"take this gun, it is able to take away the girls and boys powers. Shoot them with it if they try anything. After that, just drag them over here." I said.

I handed him the gun. He nodded his head then left.

Bubble's POV

"Boomer.." I said as I woke up.

I was in my bed. I didn't even remember coming back to my room.

_he must have brought me back.. _I got up and got dressed.

"Blossom?" I yelled out my door. "Blossom?" I yelled still.

Guess she wasn't there. Matter of fact no one was there.

_they went somewhere again… _I went down stairs.

Went into the kitchen to get me something to eat I was starving. I got me some milk, and bread. I started uncapping the milk when I heard a knock. I went to the door and opened it.

"George? What are you doing here?" I asked.

He didn't answer he just came in.

"come in then.." I said.

_is everything okay…?_

"hey Bubbles." he said.

He had a book in his hand _powerpuff girls _

"w-why do you have that book?" I asked.

"you must be this one right?" he asked me, shoving the book in my hand, showing me a picture of me.

"n-no." I said.

"why are you lying?" he said.

"G-Georege, get out." I said. I was scared right now, I wanted Boomer.

"why are you lying?" he said, his voice getting into a yell.

"Get out!" I screamed.

He covered my mouth. I was struggling to get out of his grip.

"now your gonna follow me and not have any problems okay?" he asked.

Tears ran down my face, but I nodded. He let me go, and I quickly reacted and started punching him.

"you don't ever touch me! Ever AGAIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I still kept punching him, I charged an electric ball, and was about to hit him with it, but I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down.

Blood.

I was slowly falling to the ground. I heard the door open. "Bubbles!" Blossom screamed. Then I saw her get shot, then I blacked out.

_**5 hours later….**_

Bubble's POV

_Where am I?_

"give me the gun!" some guy said.

_what? Where am I? _

"here." some other guy said.

_George..George… _

"George!" I screamed, grabbing the attention of the guys around me.

I felt someone grab my arm and hold me down.

"Let go of me! Let go!" I screamed, I still felt tears coming down my face.

I tried charging an electric ball, but nothing happened.

_what?!? _

"Don't let her get out of the straps! Snake hold her down with force!" the tall green guy said.

_Ace!!! _

"please! Boomer!!!!!!" I screamed, making the guys cover their ears.

Boomer's POV

"_Boomer!!!" _

"hey did you guys hear that?" I asked my brothers.

"uh no." they said.

"it sounded like Bubbles." I said.

"dude, Bubbles? You got to be kidding me." Brick said.

"shut up, im out of here." I said, getting out of the park.

I went behind a tree, making sure no one was near me or was able to see me.

"okay." I said, flying out of the park. I followed the voice. I saw some moving in the forest. I flew down.

"Shut her up! Hey you! Get the other girl over there she is waking up!" some green guy said.

_Gangreen Gang?!? Bubbles?!? "_and who are you boy? Hmm?" some guy said. I turned around "Little Arturo?" I said. I felt sharp pain in me, then I blacked out_._

**_Review! Chapter 6 tomorrow!_**


	6. Live a Little The Sweet Ending

Boomer's POV

(starts to open eyes slowly.) _huh? Wh-what is this place? Bubbles?_

"Let go of me! You cant do this to me, Buttercup please wake up!" I heard Bubbles scream.

"don't let her get up! Hold her down!" Ace shouted.

"there are only 5 of us, and you aren't even doing anything!" Snake yelled at Ace.

"fine, 3 of you hold down Buttercup, me and George and Little Arturo will hold down the Blonde." Ace said.

"its Bubbles! And I wont let you touch me, you big ugly booger!" Bubbles shouted.

"Just let me pinch her!" Little Arturo said.

"no! we need them to live! Big Billy, grab Blossom's chair and bring it to the secret place. Snake grab the Blondes chair, and me and Little Arturo will grab Buttercup's." Ace said.

"its Bubbles!" Bubbles shouted again.

I saw them pick up the chairs that strapped each puff. I finally got up, quietly, making sure they wouldn't hear me. I started charging some electricity in my hand so that I can throw it at them. But it wouldn't work.

"what?" I muttered to myself.

"Hey, Ace did you hear something?" Snake asked.

"shut up and keep walking." Ace said.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"im hearing things!" Snake said again.

"shut up and keep walking you booger!" Ace said.

"I wouldn't be talking." Snake whispered.

I saw them leave, then jumped up in the air to fly.

_what the heck?!? _

none of my powers were working.

_guess this means im walking back….. _

I started walking, more like jog. "ow!" I screamed as I tripped over some white metal thing on the ground.

I picked it up.

_what a weird looking metal object….wow, pretty colors. Dark Blue, pink, light blue, green! Im soooo keeping this! _I got up, still analyzing the object.

"whats this?" I said.

It had a whole, that had some trigger in it. I pulled it. I felt something shock me, but then, it just quickly went away. It didn't even hurt.

"hmm.." I said.

I put thing thing in my pocket and just started to jog again, heading in the direction the Gangreen Gang went. I was jogging faster, then I realized I was floating.

"my powers!" I screamed.

I quickly covered my mouth, hoping the Gangreen Gang didn't hear. I took my hand away from my mouth, and grinned.

"here I come Bubbles." I said as I build up my energy and flew in the direction they went, towards them.

Bubble's POV

"Ace! Im hearing things! Listen! I hear someone yelling things in the woods!" Snake shouted.

"for the love of mike, just SHUT UP!" Ace screamed at Snake.

I was trying to untie the ropes that strapped me to the chair. They were really tight, but I got them lose.

_yes!_

I quickly kicked Little Arturo, and jumped off the chair.

"Ah!" Snake screamed as I pinched him.

I then punched him in the face. "grab her!" ace screamed.

I saw Big Billy come running towards me.

"Bubbles kick him were it hurts!" Blossom screamed.

"Blossom?!?" I shouted. I felt Big Billy punch me in my stomach, I fell to the ground, clutching my stomach. I felt like I couldn't breath.

"quickly George! Shoot her!" Ace yelled.

I saw George panicking trying to find the gun. "I-I cant find it!" George shouted.

I struggled to get up, but managed to crawl over to George without him noticing. Once I got to him I got up and punched him.

"Bubbles!" Blossom yelled.

I was about to punch Ace when all of a sudden I saw I dark Blue light pass by and take Ace.

"Boomer?!?" I shouted. No one answered.

"Bubbles! Use your head and untie us!" Buttercup yelled at me.

"Buttercup!" I yelled happily.

I ran to her and untied the ropes, then untied Blossom's. I quickly ran to were I saw Ace and Boomer go. I gasped when I saw Ace on the floor beaten up. I looked around. I didn't see anyone.

"ah!" I screamed as I felt someone grab me from behind.

"Bubbles!" Boomer said while hugging me tightly from my waist.

I grabbed his hands and turned around to face him. I put his hands back around me.

"did you come here to save me?" I asked.

"yes." he said. I smiled.

"thank you." I said.

I got out of the hug, then saw my sisters.

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted again coming to hug me, along with Buttercup.

"I cant breath!" I struggled trying to talk.

"sorry." Blossom and Buttercup said.

They released me and I took a huge breath of air. I turned to see Boomer. I saw him pull out the gun.

"Boomer, w-what a-are you d-doing?" I said stuttering.

"well, the Gangreen Gang shot me with this, it somehow took away my powers, then when I found it, I accidently pulled the trigger, and I got my powers back. It wont hurt I promise." Boomer said.

He held the gun up and pointed it at Blossom, then pulled the trigger. She closed her eyes. I saw some pink light surround her, then go away. She opened her eyes, and shot out lazer from her eyes. "thanks!" Blossom said, as she ran to hug Boomer.

Then he shot Buttercup. She didn't show any emotion at all, but after she got her powers back, she went and thanked Boomer.

"thanks Boomer, I didn't think you would be this smart." she said.

"hey!" Boomer shouted.

"chill, im just playing with you." she said, giving him a hug.

I saw him point the gun at me. I closed my eyes. I felt a shock in me, then it went away. I opened my eyes, and looked at my hand. I tried charging an electric ball, but nothing happened. I tried harder. Still, nothing.

"here let me help you." Boomer said, as he put his hand into mine, and gave me some electricity. I then tried again, and I got my powers back.

"thanks." I said.

"your welcome." Boomer said. I stared at his dark blue eyes, he stared into mine. He quickly looked away, then said "do I get a hug?" he asked, still looking the other way.

I put my hand underneath his chin, and gently moved his head, so that he was looking at me. "you get this." I said, as I got on my tippy toes and kissed him. His soft lips against mine, his sweet saliva in my mouth. I broke away.

"my love." I said. He smiled, then kissed me again. I felt someone tap my shoulder, then looked back.

"are you to ready?" Blossom asked.

I nodded, then I saw Blossom and Buttercup fly into the sky. A green and pink streak of light in the sky. I felt Boomer grab my hand, I looked up at him. I smiled, he smiled.

"live a little." he said. Then he picked me up and we flew together back home. _how I love to fly…._

_**I think I ended it quite well. Please Review and tell me if you liked it or not. The more likes I get, ill make a sequel so please tell me thanks!**_


End file.
